<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital abandonado by Eugenialovest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197851">Hospital abandonado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest'>Eugenialovest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mistery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las actividades paranormales del hospital abandonado llamaron la atención de Naruto y Sasuke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital abandonado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de noche cuando la pareja más reconocida en el ámbito de la para normalidad estaba investigando en ese hospital que hace décadas cerro por una gran explosión que causó la muerte de todos los del ala sur y este además de terminar matando a otros más por secuelas perjudiciales.</p><p>Se contaba por aquel entonces el clásico cuento de que ese sitio se construyó en un cementerio indígena aunque debías de ser un tonto para creerlo. No sería normal que caso paranormal que haya cementerio indígena que atribuya.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha era el que estaba al frente del rubio sosteniendo su aparato, en la busca de encontrar algo que pudiese servir de comprobante de que allí mismo existía alguna presencia fuera de este mundo que tanto conocemos.</p><p>De un momento a otro la maquina se puso como loca al acercarse a la puerta de unas de las salas de espera más grande, justamente en el área en donde ocurrió la mayor parte del incendio.<br/>Allí mismo se veía una ventana grande que dejaba ver a la vista lo que se encontraba del otro lado, las luces de manera súbita se prendieron, siluetas se veían gritar por auxilio. Eran gritos desesperados llenos de un dolor profundo.</p><p>"Ayúdenos"</p><p>Esa simple palabra era la que más se oía, de espaldas a la pared solida la cual estaba justo al lado de esa puerta con ventanas transparentes se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, ambos se miraban con seriedad puesto a que en el transcurso de sus carreras jamás vieron un caso como este, era algo imposible</p><p>—Debemos encontrar una forma de acercarnos sin que se den cuenta, hay que tomar documentación de este momento— Comentó el rubio a su pareja.</p><p>—No lo creo, será muy difícil hacerlo y no salir perjudicado— Realizó una pausa larga antes de seguir hablando— ¿Recuerdas lo que casi sucede en nuestra última investigación?</p><p>— Pero esto es muy diferente a aquella vez, vamos Sasuke ¿Cuándo vamos a tener otra oportunidad cómo está? Sabes que ellos están muertos no pueden hacernos nada.</p><p>— ¿Qué no pueden hacernos nada? Naruto, yo recuerdo y siempre lo haré de como Orochimaru terminó poseído por ese espirito en el verano de hace cuatro años— Miró con reproche al rubio cruzándose los brazos.</p><p>— Pero eso bien sabes que sucedió porque él no uso los métodos necesarios para no quedarse expuesto, además era un sitio abierto, aquí podemos ocultarnos fácilmente.</p><p>—Está bien Naruto, solamente aceptaré con una condición</p><p>— ¿Y cuál será?</p><p>—Tú lavas los platos por dos meses y no, no será justificativo que regreses de trabajar tan tarde</p><p>—Está bien, manos a la obra Sasuke Uchiha— Tomo del brazo a su hermoso novio</p><p>Llegaron agachados a la parte baja de la puerta con ventana grande, con un cuidado demasiado grande deslizaron las pequeñas cámaras por los lugares que eran fácilmente visibles, detectaron absolutamente todo, era demasiado impresionante.</p><p>Estuvieron así hasta que a las cinco de la mañana cuando apenas se veía el amanecer toda esa actividad bajo de forma abrupta. Ellos dos se levantaron para darse un beso como lo hacían todas las veces que terminaban un trabajo de ese estilo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>